


Just this Side of Painful

by tobiyos



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, during Maruki's palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiyos/pseuds/tobiyos
Summary: “This is so fucked,” Ren says quietly, arching back as Akechi drags the sharp tip of the knife down his skin, a shallow cut that bites almost immediately. It doesn’t hurt, not exactly, but then it stings and it burns again, and there’s a sound low in Ren’s chest that rumbles out involuntarily.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Just this Side of Painful

**Author's Note:**

> more akeshu for kinktober! This is kinda funny because the first Akeshu fic I wrote was for this month... haha...  
> ANYway. Day 3: Knifeplay  
> (Un-beta'd because I don't have anyone to beta for me)

“Don’t move,” Akechi is saying, and there’s a hand at Ren’s back.

That’s easier said than done, all things considered. Ren’s body is still flushed with adrenaline, his hands shaking as he tries to shuck his tailcoat off. The vest is next, unbuttoning easily and joining the growing pile of bloody clothes on the floor. Akechi kneels half naked on the table behind Ren, propped up on the edge. Ren hates Maruki’s palace and its blinding white saferooms, the lingering smell of antiseptic and cleaning solutions.

He flinches when Akechi presses a touch against a sore spot on his shoulder, sensitive from a shadow battle gone sideways earlier on. Akechi pulls his hand back, but when Ren turns to look at his face, he’s scowling. “I thought I _told_ you not to move.”

“Sorry,” Ren mumbles, and he tries his best to keep still as Akechi prods around the area again. He can’t help the hiss though, but Akechi doesn’t seem to mind any sounds, as long as Ren doesn’t move.

“It’s glass,” Akechi murmurs, and Ren feels his nail skate over the hard area against his skin that must be what he’s looking at. “We’re going to have to get it out.”

Ren huffs a swear and leans away from Akechi’s touch. “It’s fine,” he says, and his voice is too gravely.

“It’s not,” Akechi snaps. “We leave it in while we keep fighting and it’ll be stuck in your skin, idiot. Hand me your dagger.”

“This feels like a worse idea,” Ren says, reaching down to find the hilt of one of his knives. “You’re holding all of the healing items, right?” He doesn’t even have to be looking at Akechi to know he’s rolling his eyes.

“Most of them,” Akechi says, plucking the knife from Ren’s fingers. “This is going to hurt.” Ren nods and digs his fingers into the bones of his knees, waiting for the moment the knife touches his skin.

They’ve been working through the palace alone for some time now, and Ren is starting to get used to the dull kind of pain that comes from physical attacks and getting knocked on his ass, but the cut of his dagger on his skin is sharp and focusing, like a pinpoint of light in a dark room. Ren’s breath catches, and his grip on his knee goes bruising, because it hurts in a way he absolutely hadn’t expected.

“Joker?” Akechi asks, and the knife isn’t even on his skin anymore, but Ren can feel it digging in anyway, now the pain is throbbing out, moving in waves across his body that makes his fingers twitch. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Ren gasps, and hoping Akechi doesn’t call him on how breathy his voice sounds. The pain of the cut feels sharp and almost rewarding. Something rolls through Ren’s stomach dully that makes him reach down and dig his gloved hands into his own thighs. Another throb from the cut hits him, and Ren has to stop the full body shiver he feels in its tracks. This is… strange, right? He’s having a strong reaction to the knife in his skin, shouldn’t think about holding his breath until Akechi does it again, just in case it feels sweeter when he’s able to focus on it from the start. Or, no, that’s bad too. He should be trying to avoid it all together, right?

“I’d ask you if I needed to stop, but we don’t really have a choice. Do you want to take a breather for a second?”

Ren shakes his head, doesn’t trust his voice. He doesn’t even think Akechi is cutting him, feels like he’s digging the point of the blade into a cut already made, but it’s _good_ , and when Akechi goes in again, Ren barely has time to recognize the feeling sitting low in his stomach as arousal before shame is sweeping in behind it. At least, he thinks that’s what it is, before all of his thoughts are cutting out at once, the pain eclipsing rational thought until Ren is hearing himself groan from outside of his body.

“Almost there,” Akechi says, and the soothing tone of his voice is new, and absolutely not helping with his misplaced enjoyment of this. “You’re doing well.” And oh, _that_ , short circuits Ren’s brain like he’s been shocked.

“ _Akechi,_ ” he gasps, and then the pain is dropping away, moving back into the waves of pain that amplify as Ren adjusts his shoulder slightly. Akechi still has one hand braced on his shoulder, though Ren can’t see him, and doesn’t really know if he wants to.

There’s the sound of Akechi clearing his throat behind him. “I don’t know how to ask if you’re okay in a different way than I did before, though I would like to check in on how you’re doing right now.”

“Weird,” Ren says, because he and Akechi can’t afford to lie to each other right now, and the second Akechi turns him around he’ll be able to tell the flush high on Ren’s face isn’t exertion. “The pain’s sharp it’s… weird.”

“Bad weird?”

“ _No._ ”

Akechi is quiet for a moment, but his hand is still on Ren’s skin, so he’s not… repulsed.

“it’s strange, I know, I’m sorry, I don’t know why it’s—”

“It’s fine,” Akechi is saying, and then quieter, “I got the glass out.”

Ren is ready to tell him that’s great, that he can pull his jacket back on and help wrap any wounds Akechi needs tended to, heal him if he needs to, but the sharp press of the knife is at the base of Ren’s neck now. Ren sucks in a breath but says nothing. “This is so fucked,” Ren says quietly, and arches back as Akechi drags the sharp tip of the knife down his skin, a shallow cut that bites almost immediately. It doesn’t hurt, not exactly, but then it _stings_ and it _burns_ again, and there’s a sound low in Ren’s chest that rumbles out involuntarily.

“Sorry,” Akechi says, and almost more startlingly than the cut is the press of Akechi’s lips right above where the slice had started. “Sorry, I should have asked—”

“Don’t,” Ren is saying, and tipping back into Akechi’s space. “Don’t ask, do it again.”

“We need to get back out there,” Akechi is saying, but the knife is on Ren’s _other_ shoulder now, poised over the thin skin pulled over a bone. The next cut is longer, but just as shallow as the others had been, and they’ll have to use supplies to disinfect these and wrap them up but Ren doesn’t care, or can’t really, when his whole body is focused on that single point.

“Indulge me,” Ren is saying, on something like a laugh. It’s cut short when Akechi’s hand slides from his shoulder around to his neck, and he’s pushing on the bottom of Ren’s bruised jaw, tipping his face back so he’s staring at the ceiling.

“I always am.”

The knife is back on his skin now, pressed against the beginning of the curve of his jaw, and Ren’s breath stutters, and he wonders what decisions he made in his life where his only reaction past that is a twitch of his cock. Akechi could slices right across his neck, leave him to bleed out on the floor of Maruki’s palace, but Ren can’t help the way he leans into it, breath coming shorter.

“You look so pretty in red,” Akechi is saying pleasantly, and Ren feels him shifting up onto the table behind him, though the knife doesn’t move from its spot. The hand holding his face up slides down his bare chest, and Akechi just rests with the pads of his fingertips rough on the top Ren’s stomach. “Even your blood looks good on you.”

Ren is breathing too hard, his hands still fisted over his knees, and he wants to move, wants to touch Akechi and maybe get him to trace the knife over his skin again. “You couldn’t kill me, not again,” Ren wonders, if he sliced into the meat of his jaw, if he’d wrap it shut, kiss it better.

“You don’t know me,” Akechi says lowly into his ear, and the knife is moving now, over his neck in a bloodless scrape and down to his collarbone. Ren feels it bite into his skin and Akechi’s other hand is moving down to his side, and just resting on his hips. “Though I suppose I misjudged you as well, leader.” The knife moves over his shoulder and down his arm, the tip upturned where Ren can see it, just under a knuckle. “Tell me to stop.”

Ren doesn’t.

Akechi’s hand is back on his face then, and pulling him into a blistering kiss that shakes his thoughts out just as easily as the cuts had. He kisses back desperately, bites at Akechi’s healing busted lip until it’s bleeding again, the taste metal flooding his senses when Akechi shoves his tongue into Ren’s mouth, messy and wet.

Ren leans back into Akechi’s chest and feels his wounds rubbing against the sweat on Akechi’s skin, and it burns all over again, Ren is making a noise into Akechi’s mouth that gets the knife to slip from Akechi’s fingers as he grabs Ren’s arm and desperately turns him around.

“Unpredictable at every step, Ren,” Akechi says into his mouth, and Ren is threading his fingers into the long hair at the back of Akechi’s head.

“Shut up,” Ren growls, and he’s tucking his knees under him and sitting on Akechi’s thighs. Akechi presses his hand between Ren’s shoulder blades to hold their bodies flush together. It’s good, Akechi freed of most of his ridiculous black mask costume, and Ren slides his hands up Akechi’s thighs to the torn opening in his pants and digging his fingers into the bruise there.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Akechi spits, and he moves his ministrations to Ren’s neck, sucking his skin hard enough to leave bruises. His teeth catch, once, and Ren groans so loud he worries for a moment if shadows can hear inside of the safe rooms. He finds he doesn’t really care, when Akechi tugs on the zipper of his pants. Akechi is digging his hand into Ren’s pants to fist over his cock too fast, too hard, and Ren’s brain is already mushy from everything else, he can’t even catch the whine that spills out of him, and he’s burying his head in Akechi’s hair.

“C’mon,” Akechi whispers, and the hand on Akira’s back slips lower, pushes against the base of his spine until Ren can feel Akechi’s own erection straining at his thigh, and he’s at least a little less concerned about Akechi hating him for this. He fumbles with Akechi’s costume for too long, gets frustrated that it’s basically just a glorified body suit, but eventually he pulls Akechi’s cock out, and the strokes on Ren’s own dick stutter and stop.

Akechi lifts his knees to slide Ren closer, and then he’s wrapping a hand around both of their dicks, and Ren is crying out into his hair, trying to rock his hips and urge him faster, _faster_.

“Gorgeous,” Akechi whispers reverently, and Ren feels his nose knock into his jaw before Akechi is pressing a kiss to his neck. Ren shivers, and he brings a hand to his mouth to lick a wet stripe across it before he’s wrapping a hand around Akechi’s the slide of their palms better with the slick of Ren’s spit, the precum spilling messily from both of their flushed dicks.

“Ren, _ah_ , Ren,” Akechi is chanting into his shoulder, and Ren is answering in gasps and the occasional broken moan, the edge of an orgasm curling in his stomach.

It’s Akechi’s teeth sinking into the fresh cut on his collarbone that sends him over the edge, coming with a half shouted swear and the beginning of Akechi’s name, hips twitching without his intention. Akechi strokes the both of them through it and then he’s coming himself, and Ren feels it against his own oversensitive dick, and feels like he’s getting rebuilt from his feet up.

Akechi kisses him after, slow and subdued, though they have to keep pulling apart to catch their breath, and Akechi’s mouth tastes like blood.

Ren is the first to move, sliding out of Akechi’s grasp—he doesn’t want to, god he doesn’t want to—to grab some of the bottles and gauze they’d knocked to the floor in their excitement.

“Come on,” he says, without looking Akechi in the eye. “We’ve got work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day three down! As always, for updates and rambling, my [ reg ](https://twitter.com/tobi_yos) and [ NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/h0ney_bunns) (though the nsfw one is new and im uhhh not quite sure what I'm doing.) Come say hi please! I always wanna talk to more people :]


End file.
